


Not as bad as it seems

by HxneyBxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comforting Aaron Hotchner, Dinner, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Imagination, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Aaron Hotchner, Romance, Safe For Work, criminal minds - Freeform, read when you're alone and need someone to be there for you, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxneyBxx/pseuds/HxneyBxx
Summary: Reader has a stressful/horrible day at work.I wrote it when I had a very stressful day and really needed a hug. It helped me felt comforted and made me realize things weren't as bad as they seemed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Not as bad as it seems

Your hands were shaking when you were trying to unlock the door. It took you some time but finally you heard the click and slowly walked in. You could immediately feel delicious aromas and heard the TV playing- Hotch was home. 

“Hey, honey! You came right on time! I’m almost done making your favorite dish” Hotch yelled excitedly from the kitchen. But despite the happiness of finally being home and having Hotch with you, all your anxiety and stress finally overwhelmed you. You dropped your work bag and just started crying. You had been holding it in all day and you couldn’t keep doing it for any longer. Hotch noticed you didn’t walk in any further and instead heard something fall onto the floor, which caused him to worry so he decided to turn off the stove and check what was going on. When he walked into the corridor he saw you silently crying with your hands covering your face. Tears just kept coming and coming and you didn’t want Hotch to see you like that. How embarrassing! You were always so collected, but not tonight… .

“Y/N what happened?” he asked in a worried tone as he approached you and gently wrapped his big arms around you, pulling you into a comforting hug. It felt so nice, to feel him hold you, feel him be there for you, support you, comfort you. All these nice feelings managed to slowly soothe your anxiety. You weren’t alone. Everything was okay.

Slow steady breaths and soon your crying started to calm down. 

“Did something happen at work?” he asked in a soft whisper and you nodded into his chest, not daring to say anything in case you’d start crying again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

You shook your head and lifted your arms to finally hug Hotch back. You took a deep breath of his scent. His sweet, comforting scent that always managed to clear your mind from everything and instead fill it with drunken love. “Can we just stay like this for a minute, please?” you asked quietly, your voice sounding quite tired. Which you actually were. You were beat, both physically and emotionally and you couldn’t wait to get to bed! But you also couldn't help but stay like this. It felt so nice.

“Of course, honey” Hotch murmured and hugged you a bit tighter. Listening to his voice and calm heartbeat made you fully calm down in a matter of seconds. Yes, you did have a horribly awful day at work, but you also had Hotch, who was always there for you and who always managed to help you, no matter what. You were the luckiest woman on this planet to be able to stand between his comforting strong arms. Arms and hands that always took such gentle care of you. God, you loved him so much. 

Feeling like you had been standing there for ages you slowly pulled away from Hotch, wiping off the remaining tears before looking into his eyes. They were beautifully brown, but also so sad and concerned. It felt like a stab to your heart. You had made him sad, worried. Even if he was the toughest man on the planet, you were his weakness- and you knew it very well. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” you spoke, gently caressing his cheek. It wasn’t only sadness, seemed like he was also exhausted. He must’ve come straight from work to make you dinner. You wanted to cry again now, but you didn’t. You had to keep it all inside. For Hotch’s sake. 

“I’m all good now, really” you smiled and hugged him back for a few seconds. He really made you feel better with every little touch. It’s a shame he was a profiler though and could read you perfectly! You weren’t as good as you were telling him, but still better than before. 

Now it was his turn. He caressed your hair before his warm hand stopped on your cheek. “How about we eat some dinner, take a hot bath together and if you want you can tell me everything about what happened? Or we can just go straight to bed after the bath and I’ll cuddle you into the best sleep ever and you’ll have a fresh new start tomorrow” his hands moved to your waist and his right eyebrow was up- a questioning look on his face. 

“Wow….It all sounds so good. You really are the best and I love you so much,” you took hold of his cheek again and pulled him into a soft kiss. That was all you needed and all it took to realize that everything wasn’t as bad as it seemed.


End file.
